conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
WFA National League One
National League One is the highest professional football league in The Waves. The league was first competed in 1957. In the Agian football system, there are three divisions under National League One. They are; League Two, Three and Four. In total, 53 clubs have competed in National League One since its inception in 1992. 13 of them have won the title: Rockington United (16), Deportivo La Pampas (13), Rockington Central (8), Fairfax Raiders (6), Rio Bravo UD (4) Lunera United (3), Atletico Mitera (2), Lugano Lightning (2), Sporting Carlotta (2), St Edwards (1), Crespo Cavaliers (1), FC Alberti (1) and Kampos City (1). Competition format The league consists of 16 clubs. During the course of a season (from August to May) each club plays the others twice (a double round-robin system), once at their home stadium and once at that of their opponents', for a total of 30 games. Teams receive three points for a win and one point for a draw. No points are awarded for a loss. Teams are ranked by total points, then goal difference, and then goals scored. If still equal, teams are deemed to occupy the same position. If there is a tie for the championship, for relegation, or for qualification to other competitions, a play-off match at a neutral venue decides rank. The two lowest placed teams are relegated into National League Two, with the top two teams from that league promoted in their place. Standing Committee The National League One Standing Committee is a body composed of the Premier League club presidents who represent their club on a board. These do not have executive powers but are a formal body that has official influence with regards to rules, regulations and issues that relate to the league. From time to time the committee makes proposals to the respective and WFA bodies for approval. Teams and Locations * Crespo Cavaliers and San Carlos Fire were relegated to the National League Two for the 2017–18 season, while Ignacio Indians, and Paidi Panthers were promoted from the National League Two. Champions Here is a complete list of the past champions of the top level in Agian football. 1957–58: Sporting Carlotta 1958–59: St Edwards 1959–60: Deportivo La Pampas 1960–61: Sporting Carlotta 1961–62: Deportivo La Pampas 1962–63: Kampos City 1963–64: Rockington United 1964–65: Lugano Lightning 1965–66: Deportivo La Pampas 1966–67: Lugano Lightning 1967–68: Rockington United 1968–69: Rockington United 1969–70: Rio Bravo UD 1970–71: Rio Bravo UD 1971–72: Fairfax Raiders 1972–73: Rio Bravo UD 1973–74: Lugano Lightning 1974–75: Rio Bravo UD 1975–76: Rockington United 1976–77: Fairfax Raiders 1977–78: Rockington United 1978–79: Fairfax Raiders 1979–80: Fairfax Raiders 1980–81: Rockington Central 1981–82: Deportivo La Pampas 1982–83: Rockington United 1983–84: Deportivo La Pampas 1984–85: Fairfax Raiders 1985–86: Deportivo La Pampas 1986–87: Rockington United 1987–88: Fairfax Raiders 1988–89: Rockington United 1989–90: Deportivo La Pampas 1990–91: Rockington United 1991–92: Deportivo La Pampas 1992–93: Deportivo La Pampas 1993–94: Rockington United 1994–95: Rockington Central 1995–96: Rockington United 1996–97: Rockington United 1997–98: Deportivo La Pampas 1998–99: Rockington United 1999–00: Rockington United 2000–01: Lugano Lightning 2001–02: Deportivo La Pampas 2002–03: Rockington United 2003–04: Lunera United 2004–05: FC Alberti 2005–06: Lunera United 2006–07: Rockington Central 2007–08: Rockington Central 2008–09: Deportivo La Pampas 2009–10: Rockington Central 2010–11: Crespo Cavaliers 2011–12: Rockington United 2012–13: Rockington Central 2013–14: Deportivo La Pampas 2014–15: Rockington Central 2015–16: Atletico Mitera 2016–17: Rockington Central 2017–18: